There are many different products and methods for popping popcorn at the consumer level, such as counter top hot air poppers, microwavable bags containing corn and oil preparations, and packaged popcorn with or without pre-measured oil as a component or as a separate single batch package. In the commercial end of popcorn preparation, such as at theaters, carnivals, fairs, sporting events, transportation centers or terminals, etc., large batches of popcorn are generally required in either short time periods or continuously over long periods of time.
Typically, the preparation involves the introduction of measured amounts of corn to a tiltable popping kettle, the introduction of measured amounts of a liquid oil to the kettle, popping the corn, dumping it into a storage or display bin, and starting another preparation cycle.
It is the use and delivery of oil from its raw or supplied state to the kettle in liquid form which presents perhaps the most troublesome aspect of the popping process. Generally, the oil is supplied in bulk in a congealed state. Where coconut oil is used, that oil congeals at about 76.degree. F. Canola or other oils congeal at somewhat higher temperatures. Nevertheless, the oil is generally congealed and is supplied to the commercial popping customer in pails or buckets.
In one such operation, the bucket top is removed and a pump and heater unit is oriented over the open bucket. Once the heater has melted the oil, the pump is used to pump a measured amount to the kettle for each batch. Due to the inherent characteristics of the pump pick-up and the configuration of the bucket, a slight amount of oil remains in the bucket when the bucket is replaced. That residual oil is poured into a new replacement bucket, or is simply discarded with the used bucket. The original top may or may not be resealed to the used bucket.
In any event, this is a messy process not enjoyed by the employees who must handle the buckets. The exchange and disposal is difficult to handle without spilling oil or getting it on clothing. When the tops are handled, cuts from sharp edges may result.
Also, and from an operational standpoint, once a bucket is emptied, a new bucket must be melted before popping can resume. This may interrupt the cooking process at high volume times and result in decreased output. One improvement has been to provide a heater unit which has two heat levels. A first, high heat level quickly melts the mass of congealed oil in the bucket. After a period of time selected by the user, the high heat level is replaced with a second, low heat level to maintain the oil in the melted state. An example of such a unit is the Model 2114 Accumeter Bucket Pump available from Gold Medal Products Co., Cincinnati, Ohio, the assignee hereof.
An alternative process contemplates the use of popping oil supplied in bags which are, in turn, packaged in supporting boxes. These are heated as units to melt the congealed oil, and the melted liquid oil is then dispensed through a fitting on the bag and pumped to the popping kettle. One format of this process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,601 where one bag/box is supported on a heater shelf for pre-warming or melting, and a preheated box is connected through a fitting to a pump to pump liquified oil in the bag to a popping kettle. This process eliminates the need to handle buckets with removable tops.
Nevertheless, this bag/box operation also has numerous disadvantages. For example, the oil is in a flexible bladder supported by a box and requires a lengthy time to melt as the bag and box limit available melting temperatures which can be applied without burning or destroying the box or bag. Melting times from congealed oil to liquid phase may be as much as five hours, for example. As noted, temperatures of the heater shelf are limited by the package materials and so high heat/low heat systems such as the Model 2114 previously referred to could not be advantageously employed to heat oil in bag in a box systems. Rather, the oil heaters must be left on all night, or turned on hours before the oil is actually needed. Also, if a large amount of corn is to be popped, it may be necessary to maintain auxiliary or back-room warm-up shelves or heaters for preheating additional oil packages.
Moreover, it is possible for the oil to congeal in the supply lines. These then must be heated as well before the cooking processes can begin.
Also, in such prior operations, it is difficult to drain all the oil out of the bags. As much as fourteen ounces of oil, for example, may remain in the bags when they are discarded; there is no place to drain the oil for use.
Accordingly, the time required for start up to melt the oil and cook the corn can be up to several hours. This requires either leaving the heaters on all night to maintain the oil in liquid form, or paying an employee to appear and start the heaters hours before they are needed.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus for delivering oil to a corn popping kettle.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide improved methods for delivering liquid oil to a kettle for popping popcorn.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved process for dispensing liquid oil from bag-in-box packages of congealed oil.